1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive control device including an embedded microcontroller that includes a program for outputting a drive control signal to a driving unit that drives a given apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in order to control movement of a given mechanical section using an actuator including a driving unit, such as a motor, an embedded microcontroller, such as a CPU (Central Processing Unit) or a DSP (Digital Signal Processor), including a program for drive control of the actuator is often used.
Specifically, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. S61 (1986)-5504 (hereinafter, Patent Document 1) proposes using an embedded microcontroller to control an electromagnet mechanism to achieve switching between red and black ink ribbons of a serial printer. Each of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2009-93014 and 2009-42595 (hereinafter, Patent Documents 2 and 3, respectively) proposes an electrographic color printer wherein an embedded microcontroller is used to perform temperature control of a fixing heater that is provided in a fixing roller for fixing toner.